Under the Midnight sun
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: The nightwalkers are a nearly endangered people.Like vampires they are immortal and drink the blood of humans.The vampire are nightwalker males who have no mate.A nightwalker, Uchiha Sasuke has found a human mate,but one that is hunted by other humans.
1. Prologue

Prologue

People in the stadium listened in awe as the young woman on the stage played. The perfect notes of the moving and tear- inspiring music and the amazingly beautiful woman at the piano was a bonus for those around her. The melody shifted to an awe- inspiring crescendo and the audience knew that the song was almost complete.

People in the stadium listened in awe as the young woman on the stage played. The perfect notes of the moving and tear- inspiring music and the amazingly beautiful woman at the piano was a bonus for those around her. The melody shifted to an awe- inspiring crescendo and the audience knew that the song was almost complete.

As the song's final chords sounded, not a sound rang throughout the stadium. The girl stood up and bowed.

The dark shadow watched her from the side of the stage. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A flash of white flickered as the corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk. She was so young- looking; she almost looked like a child. What a pity…

Then, something unexpected happened. A single gunshot rang out. The Young woman on the stage dropped, screaming as the bullet ripped through her skin.

Her sweet- smelling blood pooled out around her.

Silence….

Then a woman screamed

That's when all HELL broke loose.

Pandemonium ruled the stadium as the humans surrounding him tried to exit the place. He stayed behind.

'_And humans think that_ we're _the evil ones, they're just going to let her die…'_ he thought, sarcastically. But he found that he couldn't leave her like the rest could.

He was at the stage in seconds. She was still breathing. Carefully, he bent over her and reached into the wound. It was deep. Not good, she didn't have much time left.

He removed the bullet and bent over her. Whispering something over her, He healed the wound. Within seconds. Slashing his wrist, He drew up her head, thrust his mind into hers and forced her to drink it.

' _Now you've done it. You have just bound a complete stranger to you. What were you THINKING?' _ Screamed his conscience, as he worked.

"_Shut up, will you,"_ he muttered under his breath. He was _**not**_ 'binding' her to himself. That took a blood _**exchange**_ to happen. '_We'll see about that, sasuke. We'll see.'_ Well, what else could he have done? Let her die? No. she was too talented to die like that.

'_Besides, She won't see me ever again, will she? No, because she'll wake up after I'm gone.'_

Who would try to kill something so magical, so beautiful? And why?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura sat down at her piano and sighed. Her music had lately been taking on the sound of yearning, of mystery and desire. _'You're lucky to be alive, and lucky that someone was kind enough to pay your hospital bill. So stop complaining_!' She reprimanded herself. But that was just her problem. She _should_ have died, but she hadn't. She was nearly killed doing the one thing that she loved the most. And as for the man who had saved her, did she really want to meet him? _"yes,"_ she whispered. She wanted to meet him almost too much. It was dangerous.

But she couldn't forget him. She had seen him before she passed out. She saw his high, angular cheekbones, his pale skin, his contrasting onyx eyes, and his hair, which was just as dark, framing his aristocratic, heart- shaped face. His memorable, hansom features.

This was pathetic.

She knew it.

But she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with someone that she would likely never see again. What was wrong with her? What had she done to deserve this punishment?

'**_You, my dear, are hopeless."_** That nasty voice in the back of her head sneered. '**_Even if you found him, he would never fall in love with you; but you're just going to go ahead and try to find him, aren't you? Pathetic.'_**

She sighed again. The voice was right. She was pathetic. She figured that out after she developed this obsession with a complete stranger. **_'Sugar, even if you found him, you really don't deserve him. You know that, right?'_**

_"Please, Dio, aiutilo,"_ she begged.

**_'Hopeless.'_**

"_I know. But….' "…. I need him."_

**_'….'_**

For some reason, the voice was silent.

He was outside her window. He had been following her since the first night. Why? **_'Because you're obsessed.''_** His inner sneered. He was **_not_** obsessed. Humans were food. Not anything more, not anything less. Food.

And yet, he hadn't thought about anything else since he had saved her. As he watched her, he heard her speak. "_Yes,"_ she whispered. Her voice captivated him. It caressed him like a butterfly's wings on the wind. Husky and soft, musical and mesmerizing. He did not need this. He was a rough hunter. His kind were endangered. Of all beings, the nightwalkers were in the most danger.

Nightwalkers were beings of the earth, herself. They alone had the power to control the elements, and the weather, and animals. They could turn into anything, but the price to pay for a male of his kind was great. After one hundred or so years, they lost the ability to see color, and feel emotion, the only temptation was the whisper of power from their prey's life giving blood. If they killed their prey, then they would turn into the horrible and blood lusting vampire. This alone was every male Nightwalker's nightmare. The only way to get out of this fate was if they found their mate, and bound her to him. Ever since he had saved her, he had gotten all the feeling and color back. That was why he was still here. She spoke again. "_Please, Dio, aiutilo."_

He pushed through the natural blockade of her mind to find the oddest thing. She was not a normal human woman. She was able to read the feelings of others. It was amazing. He couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her. There was no way he could possibly deserve her. No way in the universe. But he needed her. Nothing would change that. He had gone too long without color, light, and emotions. That small, defenseless woman in that room was the only thing standing between him staying and fighting and him putting the existence of everything around him in danger. That petit little woman was his salvation. The light to his darkness, and his last true reason for living. He heard her say something that confused him then. _"…I need him."_

Then, for the second time since he had first seen her, all hell broke loose…..

The door to her room crashed open, her head shot around to see who had just burst through. He was a tall, dark haired man, with skin paler than a ghost's and wild, bright scarlet eyes. He caught sight of her and his stance became rapacious, a smirk appearing on his face. A smirk that was purely predatory. A smirk that promised death… or worse.

_"W- why do you come here?"_ she was terrified. But she didn't sow it.

_" Your blood smells so edible, so sweet. Come here, child."_ His eyes were hypnotizing. She was walking to him unwillingly._ "No! Stay away from me!"_ she screamed. His face was coming closer, she couldn't stop it. Terrified, she clenched her eyes shut, hoping to break the horrible spell, but to no avail, he had grabbed her. _"There is no one to protect you, no one to hear you scream, Relax, piccola, It'll be over for you soon enough." _She started crying. _'Dio, por favor aiutilo!' _

A crash sounded through the room. Someone had broken the window.

She did not see who it was, they were too fast.

In a flash, the man holding her was thrown across the room. Then, his chest was ripped open and his heart was ripped out right before her eyes. She fell to her knees, and in that same moment was rendered unconscious.

_**Disclamer**_: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be living large!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prologue

People in the stadium listened in awe as the young woman on the stage played. The perfect notes of the moving and tear- inspiring music and the amazingly beautiful woman at the piano was a bonus for those around her. The melody shifted to an awe- inspiring crescendo and the audience knew that the song was almost complete.

People in the stadium listened in awe as the young woman on the stage played. The perfect notes of the moving and tear- inspiring music and the amazingly beautiful woman at the piano was a bonus for those around her. The melody shifted to an awe- inspiring crescendo and the audience knew that the song was almost complete.

As the song's final chords sounded, not a sound rang throughout the stadium. The girl stood up and bowed.

The dark shadow watched her from the side of the stage. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A flash of white flickered as the corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk. She was so young- looking; she almost looked like a child. What a pity…

Then, something unexpected happened. A single gunshot rang out. The Young woman on the stage dropped, screaming as the bullet ripped through her skin.

Her sweet- smelling blood pooled out around her.

Silence….

Then a woman screamed

That's when all HELL broke loose.

Pandemonium ruled the stadium as the humans surrounding him tried to exit the place. He stayed behind.

'_And humans think that_ we're _the evil ones, they're just going to let her die…'_ he thought, sarcastically. But he found that he couldn't leave her like the rest could.

He was at the stage in seconds. She was still breathing. Carefully, he bent over her and reached into the wound. It was deep. Not good, she didn't have much time left.

He removed the bullet and bent over her. Whispering something over her, He healed the wound. Within seconds. Slashing his wrist, He drew up her head, thrust his mind into hers and forced her to drink it.

' _Now you've done it. You have just bound a complete stranger to you. What were you THINKING?' _ Screamed his conscience, as he worked.

"_Shut up, will you,"_ he muttered under his breath. He was _**not**_ 'binding' her to himself. That took a blood _**exchange**_ to happen. '_We'll see about that, sasuke. We'll see.'_ Well, what else could he have done? Let her die? No. she was too talented to die like that.

'_Besides, She won't see me ever again, will she? No, because she'll wake up after I'm gone.'_

Who would try to kill something so magical, so beautiful? And why?


End file.
